LifeWithMakoto
by Joker dose a thing
Summary: A perosna 5 au where akira and makoto are the same age and are childhood friends.
1. Chapter1

A persona 5 au where akira and makoto are the same age and are childhood friends.

Age 6:

Akira was a six year old boy with messy black hair. He was walking home from the store holding bags of groceries that his mom had asked him to get. He was walking by the neighborhood park when he sees a group of boys and they are all standing around one girl. The girl looks like she is crying. Akira realizes that the boys must be picking on her and he decides to intervene. He sets down his bags and walked over to the group.

"Hey guys how's it going?" Akira asks.

"Get lost Kurusu!" One of the bullies yell.

Akira did not "get lost" akira stood there with a smirk on his face. He pulled the bully over and simply whispered into his ear.

"Listen yuki I don't care what you do to me but you should leave her alone or I will have to do something about it." Akira says with the coldest stare he could give.

Yuki was almost frightened that Kurusu would stand up to him but he regains his composure and says.

"You know what Kurusu, you're right I should be picking on this girl when I could be picking on you." He then swings a punch in Akira's direction. Akira is knocked to the ground. The girl starts crying harder her red eyes streaming tears down her face. After a second Akira gets back up with an even bigger smirk on his face.

Yuki and the other bullies are furious. "What's so funny Kurusu?"

"While you decide to solve your problems with brute force I choose to solve mine with smarts...and I filmed the whole thing." Akira is now laughing.

The bullies are now all shocked as akira picks up his phone that was leaned against the bags of groceries, the camera pointing at the group. The girl has stoped crying and looking a little happy. Akira with his grin still on his face.

"Next you'll say 'we will break that phone Kurusu!'" Akira says in a very mocking voice.

"We will break that pho- how did you do that?!" Yuki said becoming more confused and more furious.

"All you have to do is leave now and never bother this girl again. And if you can do that I will delete the video." Akira demands.

"Fine we'll go." Yuki says sounding defeated. "Just don't tell our parents." Yuki states sounding more scared. He may be a bully but he's still a kid to. The kids pack up there school bags and left.

Once the bullies were gone Akira turns towards the girl and asks "hey are you ok? Did they hurt you?"

The girl shyly dried the rest of her tears and responded. "I'm ok it's just a scratch." Akira looks down at her arm and sees it's bleeding "I'm more concerned about you, it looked like he punched you really hard."

Akira looking relieved that the girl was ok asked her "would you like to come back to my house and clean up your arm."

The girl started to blush lightly and said "thank you I think I will join you."

"Before we go what's your name?" Akira asks

"Makoto, Makoto Niijima." Makoto replies.

"Hi Makoto, I'm Akira Kurusu."

As the two walked Makoto offered to help carry the bags of groceries but Akira declined the offer saying he did this every week and it was not problem for him. As they walked closer to the Kurusu house Makoto wondered why Akira stood up for her. She had never seen him before but he helped her anyway. There was silence between them with Makoto lost in thought, until Akira decided to break the silence.

"Why were Yuki and the others picking on you?" Akira asks curiously.

"They saw I was reading a book and they thought I was a 'loser' and a 'nerd' because I was reading instead of playing at the park." Makoto frowned as she recalled what had happened.

"But reading dosent mean you're a loser. It means your smart and I like smart girls." Akira casually says completely oblivious to a blushing Makoto her face turning bright red.

They soon arrived at the Kurusu household and walked in. When they walked in the two kids were greeted by Akira's mom. She was surprised to see Makoto with Akira. "Who's your friend Akira?" Akira's mom asked with a mischievous grin.

Akira remained oblivious to his moms tone and simply replied with "her name is Makoto and we need help she hurt her arm and she's bleeding." Mrs.Kurusu looks down at Makoto's arm and cleans up the wound and puts a band-aid on it.

"Hey Makoto would you like to stay and eat dinner with us, I can call your parents and ask if you can join us." Mrs.Kurusu asks. Makoto accepted the offer and Mrs.kurusu called Makoto's dad and quickly realized that Makoto's dad was Mr.Niijima and that they lived on the same street as the Kurusu's. After that day Makoto and Akira became best friends and they did everything together. Akira was soon introduce to Makoto's dad and older sister Sae Niijima. Akira became to little brother Sae never had and she would tease Makoto every time Akira would come over.


	2. Chapter2

Age 11:

Akira and Makoto ran down the street speeding, Racing towards Akira's house. It's a Friday night after school and Friday nights mean movie night for the two kids. Each Friday the two friends would walk home from school together and watch movies all night. They thought they were staying up really late but Akira and Makoto could never stay awake past 11:30.

"What movie did you pick out this time?" Makoto asked sounding excited.

"It's the new action movie that just came out." Akira replied.

Akira knew Makoto secretly liked action movies so when he went to the store he would pick out a few for her. Makoto would deny this and say she liked the cute animated movie but you could tell she like the action movie.

"Why did you bring Makoto?" Akira wondered.

Makoto pulled out some movies from her bag followed with various snaks and candies for them to eat. They are the kind of treats Makoto's dad would never let her eat but Sae snuck some into her bag because she was a cool big sister. The pair soon reached Akira's house and they were welcomed by the sent of fresh baked cookies. Mrs.Kurusu always had cookies ready for the kids on Friday as a way to congratulate them on making it through another week of school and as a way to kick off their movie night.

"Hey you two." Akira's mom greeted them.

"Hello." The two greeted back. "What kind of cookies did you make today?"

"I don't know you're gonna have to find out." Mrs.Kurusu teased . The pair quickly ate through all of the treats before giving their final review. "Well? What do you think of this weeks cookies?" Asked the raven haired woman. They both decided on a solid 8/10. They thought that this weeks cookies were better than last weeks but still not as good as the original recipe. "One day I'll make a recipe you like better than the originals." Akira's mom promised.

"You can't beat perfection Mrs.Kurusu." Makoto denyed.

"Yeah there is no way." Akira answers.

"You two are too picky." Mrs.Kurusu sighs in defeat.

Akira and Makoto built a pillow fort in the living room until the sun set. The pair finished their fort and Mrs.Kurusu set up the tv and played the movie. The best friends sat in their fort and watched the movie eating all the snaks Sae had prepared. After about the first two and a half movies both of the kids fell asleep in a pile of blankets and candy.

When the two awoke they were greeted by the smell of bacon and eggs and Mr.Niijima and Sae sitting at the kitchen table with Mrs.Kurusu.

"Good morning you two." Mr.Niijima says

"Good morning." The pair say in a groggy voice.

"Why don't you come join us." Sae said.

Akira and Makoto got up and join what has become their family.


	3. Chapter3

Age 16:

Akira was sitting at his desk waiting for class to end when a girl in his class begins to walk closer to him acting kinda nervous.

"H-hey Akira." The girl says anxiously.

"Hey how's it going." Akira greets her calmly.

"I'm good but listen there is something I want to ask you." The girls face starts turning bright red and Akira can see her friends cheering her on from the other side of the room. "W-would you l-like to go on a date with me sometime?" The girl says blushing even harder.

To say Akira was shocked would be a huge understatement. He didn't think people would see him in that way. But he politely declined her offer. The girl was cute sure but he just didn't have any interest in dating her. The girl looked upset but understood and walked back to her friends.

Later that day Akira meets up with Makoto for lunch and he almost spits out his food when Makoto says "So I hear you broke another girls heart."

"I didn't break her heart I respectfully declined." Akira says as he corrects the red eyed girl.

"So are you ever gonna accept one of these confessions?" Makoto asks.

"I don't know." Akira says bluntly.

Makoto teases Akira some more and then the bell rings telling the friends that lunch is over.

"See you for movie night?" Akira asks

"I wouldn't miss it." Makoto confirms

Akira and Makoto go back to their respective classes and finish out their day. During Akira's last class his teacher asks him to stay after and help him with a project. Akira accepts the request and messages Makoto to tell her he will be a little late.

Akira is walking home after finishing the project, it took longer than he thought the time is almost 6:30. He continues his walk when he hears someone screaming for help. He runs towards the direction of the scream and he sees a girl being forced into a car my a bald man in orange sunglasses and a suit. Akira rushes over and yells at the man "leaver her alone!"

The man lets the woman go and steps towards Akira. The man is clearly drunk and when he slips over himself and hits his head he yells out "Damn brat, I'll sue!" The man makes a quick call and before Akira had time to run the cops were already pulling him into the police cruiser. Akira types a quick message to Makoto before he was arrested.

**Akira:** I'm sorry

**Makoto: **what do you mean?

**Makoto:** AKIRA!

Makoto didn't know what was going on but she was crying anyway. She knew something had happened to Akira and she didn't know what to do. She just wanted him to be sitting next to her but he's not, it feels like a knife was stabbed into her stomach. She was sad, scared , and worried. She couldn't figure out what was going on and she fell asleep in her sadness.

Makoto woke up feeling sad with tears falling down her face when she remembered what happened. She dried her tears and walked down the stairs of her house and into the kitchen to greet her dad and Mrs.Kurusu?

"Makoto we need to talk to you. It's about Akira." Mr.Niijima sits Makoto down and explains to her what had happened the previous night. As the two adults explain that Akira assaulted the man and was being tried on those charges she started feeling the tears stream down her face. She lost her best friend and now he's some criminal.

1 month later

After Akira had been arrested Makoto's dad had been transferred into working in Tokyo and Makoto transferred into Shujin academy. About a 2 weeks into her stay at shujin she was called in to the principals office.

"Ms.Niijima." Principal Kobyakowa Simmons.

"Yes sir." Makoto answered.

"Have a seat." The principal gestures towards the chair in front of his desk.

Makoto sits down and asks "why did you call me in here sir?"

"As you know you are the student council president as recommended by your last school and you are in the top of your class. We have a request for you. There will be a transfer student joining us in a week, now he is something of a delinquent. We want you to tutor him and be a role model for him." Kobyakowa explained.

"Sir is this really necessary?" Makoto asks

Kobyakowa counters with "Shujin is a school of high class we need this to go smoothly otherwise our reputation will be ruined and I won't have it. So you will tutor him and make sure he stays out of trouble. Got it?"

"Yes sir." Makoto replies sounding defeated. She was still sad that Akira was gone and she didn't feel like arguing with the man. Makoto was walking back to her class when she was stoped by Ms.Kawakami.

"Hello Ms.prez I heard you get to tutor the transfer student."

"Yes I am Ms.kawakami. Although I'm not looking forward to it." Makoto says.

"Hey cheer up I met him the other day he dosent seem so bad and besides he's kinda cute." Makoto's face turns bright red when Kawakami says this. The teacher just smiles and walks away.


	4. Chapter4

Makoto walked to her class feeling flustered and very confused as to why Kawakami would say something like that. She was walking to her class when she bumped into her friend Haru.

"Oh hello Makoto." Haru says slightly surprised. "You look upset what's wrong?"

"I just have a lot on my mind I guess." Makoto responded. Makoto never told haru about Akira. She tried her best not to think about him during school otherwise she would break down in front of the school and she would never allow that to happen.

"Do want to talk about it?" Haru asks.

"I guess that's fine." The brown haired girl says.

"Ok let's find a spot to sit." Haru says while she drags Makoto to a nearby bench. "So what's on your mind."

"Principal Kobyakowa wants me to tutor a new delinquent transfer student." Makoto half lies to avoid the subject of her best friend being a criminal.

"Why would he do that? What if he hurts you? What if he..." Haru went on listing all the things the transfer student could do to her friend. Makoto didn't like any of the scenarios Haru had imagined.

"I have to meet him tomorrow will you come with me to meet him?" Makoto asks nervously.

"Of course I will." Haru comforts her friend. "And if I need to I will beat him up!"

"That won't be necessary Haru." Makoto says in between laughter. The friends talk some more and then return to their class.

The next day the duo meet up before school and walk into the principals office waiting for the transfer student to arrive. Except he's not here. They wait a little longer and soon an hour passes. Then another hour passes. Makoto thinks to her self 'of course he wouldn't show up' And then finally Ms.Kawakami walks in with a tall messy raven haired boy with glasses.

"AKIRA!?"

"MAKOTO?!"

"Do you two know each other?" Haru asks feeling very confused. But the two didn't respond they just ran up and hugged each other with Makoto crying a little. She then punches him in the arm and says.

"You scared me! What happened? Where did you go?" Makoto proceeded to bombard Akira with questions while the principal, Haru, and Kawakami just watched bewildered.

"You have no idea how much I missed you. I thought I would never see you again." Makoto said in between sobs.

"I was scared too Makoto." Akira did his best to calm his friend down...he wasn't very successful.

"Ok Mr.Kurusu." Kobyakowa interrupted the reunion. "You seem to already aquatinted with Ms.Niijima here and she will be tutoring you after school."

"Oh that sounds great." Akira says "If that's ok with you Makoto?"

"It's ok if it's you Akira." Makoto answers with a light blush.

"Ok then it's settled. Now get back to class you three." Kobyakowa says calmly. The three kids all walk back to their class. Makoto and Haru guide Akira to their class room and they finish what was left of their school day. After their classes the three met up and the best friends caught up with each other and filling Haru in on everything.

"That's a terrible thing that man did to you!" Makoto said in an outrage.

"Yeah but it worked out I still get to share a school with you." Akira said. He didn't tell Makoto about the other world him and that Ryuji kid found earlier and he didn't tell her about Arsene or Igor. He thought she wouldn't believe him. "I got to go I have to meet up with a friend before we leave." Akira then leaves and heads up to the schools roof.

"Why did he just leave like that I haven't seen him in a month after he got taken and when he comes back he just leaves like nothing happened. I think something is going on and I'm gonna find out what." Makoto states feeling furious.

Haru nods and agrees to help Makoto. The two sneak up to the roof of the school and press their ear against the door. They can hear Akira, another person, and why sounds like a cat? They listen closer and can make out Akira say the words palace and other world but they have no idea what he's talking about and then it goes silent. A few minutes of silence goes by and Makoto decides to look to see what happened. When she opens the door Makoto and Haru find no one is here?! They disappeared!

"Where did they go Makoto?" Haru asks.

"I don't know Haru." The ruby eyed girl says sounding very confused.


	5. Chapter5

In kamoshidas palace Joker, Ryuji, and Mona are running through the halls of Kamoshidas castle fighting through shadows and looking for the treasure. The trio find kamoshida in a room with guards Joker and Mona prepare to take down the king but they were pined down by two guards. Ryuji was the only one left and he did have a persona yet.

Kamoshida's shadow kicked Ryuji to the ground "what are you gonna do you peice of trash!"

"I'm gonna kick your ass!" The boy counters

Ryuji screamed out in pain. Blue flames surrounded to boy and a skull like mask covered his face. Ryuji tears the mask off in a pillar of blue flames. He blasts away the guards on Joker and Mona. He completes his transformation by yelling out "CAPTAIN KIDD!" The ghost pirate aims a bolt of lightning at the king blinding him and grabs his two friends to make their escape.

In the real world

The two boys and their cat are walking out of the school when they run into Makoto who has a face of horror at the sight of the two broken boys.

"AKIRA WHAT HAPPENED? Why are you all beat up? Did you get into a fight? You just got here!" Makoto started panicking and Akira had a hard time calming her down.

"Makoto it's ok." Akira couldn't tell her about the palace. "Ryuji this is Makoto, Makoto this is Ryuji."

"Hi Ms.prez." Ryuji says in a shy voice.

"That's not important who did this to you?"

"It's nothing Makoto I promise." Akira lied. "But we have to go I'll text you tonight ok?"

As the two (and morgana) run off Makoto yells after them "Get back here Kurusu!" This only scares Akira more and he runs faster.

Makoto grabs her phone and dials a number "Haru I need to talk to you."

The next day in the palace after Ann's awakening the theives are wandering Throught the halls looking for the treasure when they find a long room with girls laying on the floor. The girls are waring very little to no clothes at all and at the end of the room is Kamoshida sitting in a throne with a shadow Ann at his side. The team approaches the kind when something catches Akiras eye. To his left on a bed was a shadow Makoto. Makoto wasn't waring anything but a blanket she was making lewd faces at Akira. Akira was outraged.

"This is what he thinks of her isn't it?" Jokers face was red in rage.

"Calm down Joker we know how much she means to you but we can't beat him yet!" The other theives try to calm their leader down but nothing works.

"They are right you know. You can't win." Says Kamoshida.

Makoto gets up and walks towards Joker "you can't beat king Kamoshida. Besides this is what you want right? You want to play with me."

"YOU PEICE OF SHIT!" Akira shouts as he stabs at the shadow with his knife. The shadow dissolved into nothing only leaving Kamoshida. "And you Kamoshida, you will stay away from Makoto and if you don't..." Joker Simmons Arsene and launches an Eiha into Kamoshida's chest "if you don't. Then next attack will kill."

Kamoshida is doubled over in pain coughing up blood onto the floor. "You savage she was my slave and you think you have the right to threaten me?" Joker prepares the final fit before the other Phantom Thieves Jump in the way.

"Joker stop!" Panther yells.

"We can't kill him here without killing him in the real world" Morgana explains.

"He's right we just need to get the treasure." Skull says.

"We have to get him out of here before he kills Kamoshida." Says Panther. "I never thought I would be preventing someone from hurting Kamoshida."

"Yeah but we need to go!" Skull says while he holds Joker back. He's not doing a very good job.

In the real world.

"That asshole deserves what he got" Akira says coldly.

"Look we know you like Makoto and what ever but you can't kill him." Morgana scolds Akira.

"Wait!" Akira says with his face turning red. "I don't like her."

"You don't like Makoto? I thought you did because you're with her and the way you reacted to her being in kamoshida's palace." Ryuji gives the group a confused look.

"No I don't she's basically my sister, my best friend I don't like her like that." The raven haired boy says. That was a poor choice of words Akira because the girl in question was listening in on your conversation from behind a corner.

"Akira doesn't like me? Why am I sad about that? I knew he didn't and I don't like him. Do I?" Makoto felt a pain in her heart. She doesn't know why. She never felt this way before Akira showed up at Shujin. Ever since that day he was different. He wasn't the shy, dorky kid Makoto had known. He is confident, smooth talking, and has a criminal record.

Makoto decided to go up to Akira to talk to him "H-hey Akira." She catches her self stuttering. "Are you ready to study?"

Akira had completely forgot about his study sessions with Makoto "oh yeah I'm ready to go now if you are." Akira isn't sure why he is about to do this but he runs up and hugs his friend. Makoto was surprised at this sudden embrace but she kinda liked it.

"Ok let's go." the brown haired girl says.

In the library the friends are studying but it's hard for Makoto to concentrate when the students around her are whispering lies about Akira.

"Is he really studying?"

"I bet he's just here so the teachers think he's a good kid."

"Don't say that stuff he'll kill you if he hears you."

"I hear he works for the Yakuza."

"He's trying to steal Kamoshida's girl"

That last one bothered Makoto the most she wasn't sure why but it did. She was surprised to see that Akira wasn't phased by all the rumors and he was actually getting his work done. It was going like their study sessions usually do but Akira was acting a little weird.

"Do you trust Mr.Kamoshida?"

"What do you mean?" Makoto asks.

"Do you think he is a good teacher or do you believe the rumors?" Akira says the image of the shadow Makoto still freshly implanted into his mind.

"I'm not sure I never took any of his classes."

"Can you do me a favor then?"

"What is the favor?" Makoto asked.

"Can you just stay away from Kamoshida?" Akira has a sad look on his face.

"Akira why is this about? You've been acting weird ever since you've been to Tokyo is everything alright?" Makoto now looks a little scared.

"Just promise me please." Akira begs his friend.

"What's wrong Akira let me help you. Whatever it is I can help."

Akira was close to breaking. He wanted to tell her everything. The metaverse, The velvet room, Kamoshida's crimes. But he can't. She would never believe him. That's what hurts him the most.

Akira was about to respond but was interrupted by a smiling Kamoshida. It was the most disgusting smile Akira had ever seen.

"Hello Mr.Kamoshida" Makoto says casually.

"Hello Ms.Niijima." Kamoshida responds. "I see you're helping the transfer student. I would complement you for trying to fix a broken soul like his but it's pointless, he will be expelled soon enough."

"Expelled?!" Makoto asks "is there anything I can do to prevent that?"

Kamoshida saw his chance and took it "well if you would like to discuss it we can talk about it in my office."

"That will not be necessary Mr.Kamoshida." Akira interjects.

"Akira it's fine if I can help you to not get expelled then I will." Makoto comforted her friend. It didn't work. "Let's go to your office to talk about it."

"Sounds good Ms.Niijima." Kamoshida leads the way out of the library to his office.


	6. Chapter6

As Makoto and kamoshida walk to the gym faculty office Akira sits at the table panicking. He knows what Kamoshida wants. He knows what he is going to do to her. The boy is lost in thought until he hears morgana break the silence.

"Joker you have to go after her! You know what Kamoshida is capable of."

"I know but what do I do I'm powerless out here. I don't have my knife, my gun, or my persona" the raven haired boy whispered trying not to draw attention to himself.

"You have to help her!" Says the cat.

"I know but what do I do" Askes the thief.

"You go stand outside the office I'll take care of the rest." Morgana has a smirk on his face and a plan in his mind and Akira dons his joker persona and heads out.

In Kamoshida's office Makoto and Kamoshida sit down at the gym teachers desk. "So ms.Niijima why are you so set on helping that transfer student?"

Makoto gives Kamoshida a dirty look but quickly hides it before he notices. "It's because he is my best friend I have known him since we were little."

"You are friends with a delinquent like that?" Kamoshida has a look of disgust. "You, best friends with a punk like that?!"

"Yes so please don't expel him from this school he has had a hard time here so far and he doesn't deserve it." Makoto was sounding a little desperate now. "Please is there anything I can do to prevent this?"

Kamoshida's grin changes from a joking smile to a malicious grin. "There actually is something you can do to help him." Kamoshida puts his hand on Makoto's leg and slowly slides his hand up and stops at her waist. "Ms.Niijima you take part in martial arts correct? So if you try to cause me any harm while you're here you can kiss your life goodbye do you understand?"

Makoto is freaking out. The rumors Akira talked about were true but how did he know? What is gonna happen to her. Kamoshida has one hand on Makoto's thigh and abs one hand reaching for her breast. He almost reaches the girls chest, the teacher is about to grab the girls chest and then _RING RING RING. _The fire alarm is going off they have to leave the school.

"Damn it! Remember Niijima if you tell anyone your life is ruined!" Kamoshida growls.

When the two run out of the office Akira is there leaning against the wall. "Hello kamoshida."

Makoto sees her best friend but it's not him, he is cocky, he is smooth talking and coy, He has a devilish smirk. What happened to Akira.

"Out of the way Kurusu!" Kamoshida commands.

"I've heard that one before _your majesty_." Joker responds. "Makoto lets go." Makoto runs towards Akira and when she gets to him she hugs him.

"Thank you." She whispers.

The duo attempt to leave the school. They almost reach the door when Kamoshida runs after them and attempts to grab Akira. Akira still in his joker persona easily dodges Kamoshida's attack.

Akira pulls out his phone and texts the other phantom theives giving the command.

**Joker: **the card has been sent let's steal that heart!

Kamoshida recovers from his humiliation and looks down on his shirt to find a red card with the words 'take your heart' written on the front.


	7. Chapter7

"Ok theives lets take that heart!" Joker shouted to his three friends. He had lead Makoto back to her apartment with her sister and then got the Phantom Theives into Kamoshida's palace.

"Hell yeah!" Skull shouted back sounding excited.

The group make their way to the treasure room. What they expect is just Kamoshida's treasure but they didn't expect to run into the king himself. Joker joked saying he perfected this to get his revenge on the king.

"You peices of trash!" Kamoshida yells. "How dare you think you can oppose me! I own you! This is MY castle! And that Makoto girl, she is mine I can do what I want with her!"

Panther, Mona, and Skull get ready to hold Joker back at the mention of his friends name but Joker just looks down and smirks. He's laughing. It's an insane laughter. It scares the other theives. "You wanna bet." Joker says calmly. The boy pulls out his gun and points it at the malicious ruler.

Kamoshida lets out a maniacal laugh as he starts to deform. His skin Turning pink. He is growing larger. And then he has completed his transformation into a Disgusting monster. "Come get me you peasants!" The shadow roars.

The hero's get into a battle stance and prepare to attack. Panther starts by summoning Carmen and blasting the king with fire. It leaves a burn on the monsters chest but he quickly takes a drink from his chalice and heals the wound.

After a few unsuccessful attempts at wounding the king Mona figures out why they can't hurt the beast. "Joker! I think we need to break the chalice before we can hurt him!" Mona says.

"Can do. Arsene!" Joker yells as he rips off his mask. Arsene hits the cup with a mighty hit making a crack and all the liquid spilling out. The other theives join in and destroy the cup.

"You bastards! Do you know how much that chalice is worth!" Kamoshida yells.

"Skull now go steal the crown we will keep him busy." Joker commands.

"No problem leader." The blond says confidently. The thief starts to climb the walls of the castle until he is above his target.

"Ok everyone fire at once!" The other three theives blast Kamoshida with wind, fire, and curse skills knocking the kind off his feet.

Skull grabs the crown and rejoins his friends. The group preforms their all out attack defeating the king. Kamoshida returns to his human form and lays on the floor. Joker puts his gun to the mans head and says "return to yourself and leave your distortion behind."

"You're right." Kamoshida says crying. "I need to atone for what I have done. Thank you." The king fades away into the air supposedly having a change of heart. The castle starts to crumble and the team makes their escape.

**Authors notes: this is kind of a mini chapter computing my other ones but I wanted to get this out because I have something planned for the next one. I have looked at the comments and I appreciate having your feedback on this. It is the first story I have written and it's so cool that people actually like it. Anyway I want to have a better title for this series but I don't know what it is so if you could put some suggestions in the comments that would be great. **


	8. Chapter8

Once the Phantom Thieves escapes the crumbling castle and left the metaverse they found themselves in the alleyway in front of the school. Crowds of people we still in front of the school after being frightened by the fire alarm. Makoto was looking around for Akira wondering why he ran off and disappeared. She circled around the crowds once more before calling Haru.

"Haru I need help I can't find Akira."

"Why do you think he is missing?" Haru asked.

Makoto wasn't ready to talk about her time spent in Kamoshida's office but she had to come up with something. "Um well we were hanging out and after the alarm went off he ran off and I can't find him."

"Did he run off because you tried to kiss him?" Haru asked with a giggle.

"Wh-what are you talking about I don't like Akira like that!" Makoto almost yelled in the crown trying to hide the red in her face.

_"_If you say so." Haru stated. "Where are you? I will help you look for Akira."

"I'm by the front gate, thank you so much Haru" Makoto hangs up the phone and waits for Haru hoping Akira is ok.

Makoto's mind is betraying her with thoughts of Kamoshida attacking Akira to get revenge from saving her. Her thoughts are spiraling out of control and she is only able to calm down when Haru interrupts her.

"Makoto are you ok?" The brown haired girl asks.

"I'm just a little nervous I guess." Makoto says.

"I would say that's a little more than just a little nervous. You must be really worried about him." Haru is half teasing her friend and half showing genuine concern.

"It's what ever we just need to find Akira." Makoto says beginning her search.

The two look around the school grounds but their dark haired friend is no where to be found. After some searching around in Shibuya they decide to go to Akira's new temporary home: Cafe Leblanc.

Makoto and Haru walk in to the small building with the sound of a bell chiming when they enter.

"Hello how may I help you." The man behind the counter asks. "Wow I didn't expect two girls your age to come to a place like this." The man remarks.

"Are you Mr.Sakura?" Makoto asks.

"Yes I am but please call me Sojiro." The man says calmly.

"Ok Mr.Sojiro...um we are looking for our friend and he is supposedly living here." Makoto ask shyly.

"Oh you must mean the kid. Yeah he's up stairs." Sojiro points to the stairs.

"Thank you very much." The two say as they walk up the stairs.

"Akira are you up here?" Makoto says surveying the room. She finds Akira, two other people, and a cat?

Akira turns around and says. "Oh hey Makoto what brings you here." He sounds like he's trying to hide something.

"Hey miss prez." Ryuji says.

Ann whispers something under her breath but Makoto couldn't quite make out what the blond had said but based on the reaction of the other two it wasn't something nice.

"Hi Akira I was just checking in on you because you ran out so suddenly." The red eyed girl said.

"Oh yeah I just uh had to uh help Sojiro get some stuff for the store." Akira says not sounding very convincing.

"Oh that's nice. I didn't know you were friends with Takamaki. When did you two meet?" Makoto sounded a little more jealous then she would have wanted. For some reason seeing Ann there made Makoto angry.

Ann whispers something again and Akira looks mad at what she said but he try's not to let it show. He quickly whispers to her "why are you so mad all of a sudden." But he doesn't get a response.

"Oh well we became friends a little while ago." Akira said. "We were just planning a group project for Kawakami."

"Oh that's good that you are taking your student work seriously...WAIT IS THAT A CAT?" Makoto yelled in supprise. "He's so cute what's his name!?"

"His name is morgana I got him when I moved here." Akira answered.

"Why don't you tell me these things Akira!" Makoto fake complained.

"Because I know how you are with animals." Akira joked.

"I'm not that bad." Makoto said hugging the cat.

"I-can't-breeeeaaaath." Morgana choked.

"He is rather cute and I do like the name morgana. But the name is a little long." Haru commented.

"Oh well sometimes we call him Mona." Ryuji said.

"I like that too it sounds almost as cute as he is." Haru giggled. Morgana almost hurled.

"Anyway it's getting kinda late would it be ok if you left me and Makoto alone for a while." Akira regretful his phrasing when he heard the whistles of Ryuji and Morgana. Normally Ann would join in on the teasing or try to stop the other two but this time she just grabbed her things and left. The others soon followed leaving the two best friends.

"It's been a while since we have been able to see each other." Makoto said her face turning red. 'He is sitting really close to me. Is he doing that on purpose? What dose he want us to do together?' Makoto is in a silent panic. She doesn't know why but she is very self conscious of herself. Now that it's just the two of them she is very insecure.

"It has been I while and I'm sorry for that I've been a little busy what with the Phan- I mean school and Kamoshida wanting to expell me." Akira said oblivious to Makoto's blushing. He is a little nervous himself. He doesn't know why but he is.

'What was he about to say? Phan what?' Makoto wondered. She couldn't think about that now though. "Why did Kamoshida want you expelled?"

"He never liked me but Ryuji yelled at him and got him mad." The raven haired boy responded.

"Why was Sakamoto mad?" Makoto asked.

"He was mad about what Kamoshida did to Shiho."

Makoto almost started crying after hearing Shiho's name. "What do you mean 'what Kamoshida did.'?" The image of Shiho's body lying broken on the ground.

"Well the reason she jumped off the roof was because Kamoshida had...raped her." The last words were like daggers in Akira's throat.

"Oh my gosh! I didn't know." Makoto said with tears streaming down her face."

"It's ok Makoto, you didn't know. There wasn't anything you could have done. Kamoshida was a monster." Akira said trying to reassure his friend.

"What do you mean 'was'?"

"Oh well um you see after Kamoshida took you into his office I rang the fire alarm before he made you take your own life." Akira said his eyes starting tear up. "I don't know what I would do with myself if he had got to you."

"Akira you idiot, I wouldn't ever try to take my own life."

"I know I was just so scared whenever he took you." Akira said crying more.

"Akira it's ok. Nothing happened." Makoto said now trying to calm Akira down. She has never seen Akira this emotional before. But she is glad he opened up to her and that he cares about her that much.

"I know, I'm sorry." Akira says calming down a little but what Akira was about to do caught Makoto completely off guard. He gave her a hug. To Akira it was a normal friend to friend hug but to Makoto it was the world. The embrace lasted for a while and they loved every second of it.

"Do you feel better now you big dork." Makoto teased.

"Yeah I do feel better you bigger dork." Akira joked back.

"How long were we hugging I mean talking I mean...never mind." Makoto stuttered.

"I guess it is kinda late let me walk you home." Akira said checking his watch.

"I would like that." Makoto said blushing.

Akira walked Makoto all they say to her apartment. He took the long way wanting to make this last as long as he can. He got a little upset when he made it to her apartment.

"Thank you for everything Makoto. I really do feel better just from talking to you." The boy said.

"I'm glad I can help you." Makoto responded. "It is really late you shouldn't walk back to Leblanc by yourself. Why don't you stay here tonight?"

Akira almost jumped when he heard his friend. "I guess Sojiro wouldn't care, as long as I get to school. But are you sure it's ok."

"You're always welcome here silly." Makoto answered in a laugh.

"Ok it will be nice to catch up with Sae." The raven haired boy laughed back.

"I don't think she would appreciate talking to someone with a criminal record." Makoto teased.

"Fair enough." Akira said.

The two walked into the apartment and put down their things. The Niijima apartment was quite big and very clean. It looked like a fancy party would be held here. Akira was not suprised though, while their old house in the country was like a regular home it was still very fancy by Akira's standards. "What a nice place you got here Makoto."

"Oh thanks. I guess it's a bit of an upgrade compared to our old house." Makoto said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey what are you doing in there?" Akira asked seeing his friend grab things from the cupboards in pantry.

"I'm making a late dinner for us." The brown haired girl responded.

"Oh you don't have to do that. Here let me take over." Akira said while trying to take the bowls and cooking supplies.

Makoto looked suprised and smirked. "I didn't know you can cook."

"Yeah, Sojiro has been giving me some cooking tips."

"Really? I didn't think he would be the type to teach such a sacred art to a criminal." Makoto teased. her smirk growing larger.

"Are you gonna drop that, I told you it's not my fault." Akira joked smirking as well.

"Ok I'll let it go. I just can't believe my best friend has a criminal record." Makoto was almost laughing now.

"Ha ha. Can I just cook the dang dinner it's late enough without you making fun of my record." The two friends enjoyed laughing for a big and Makoto reluctantly let Akira cook their dinner.

"Wow! This is amazing, you are an amazing cook." Makoto complemented her friend while eating the curry faster than Akira had thought possible from the girl.

"You're a dork, ya know that." The boy said this with a big smile from his friends compliment.

"Do you uh l-like dorky girls?" Makoto doesn't know why she asked this but she's glad she did. She had to get it off her chest. The girl was waiting all dinner to find a way to bring up this subject of interest.

Akira had lost all of his composure in less than a second. "W-what do you mean I-I don't know what you're talking about?"

"You know, why kind of girl do you like? We haven't ever discussed this kind of thing. And I know you are pretty popular with the girls at Shujin, especially after confronting Kamoshida." The ruby eyed girl was half lying while she did receive questions about the transfer student it was mostly 'how dangerous is he.' But on occasion a girl would show interest in the boy.

"What do you mean what kind of girl do I like. What kind of guy do YOU like." Akira said in a panic.

"I-I don't know I guess someone who's smart, funny, calming, and someone to be their for me." Makoto responded on a shy voice.

"Oh I didn't know you thought about this kind of thing. You never seemed to be the type to be interested in dating." Akira had a look of shock in his face.

"Well I like to think I'll find someone eventually. What about you?" The girl questioned.

"I never really thought about it. I guess it would be someone who is cute, funny, definitely needs to be smart, and if we are going into looks then brown or dark hair, maybe in a short kind of style."

Makoto's face was instantly red as the description of smart with short brown hair sounded like her. But that couldn't be possible. "That was pretty descriptive are you describing someone."

Now it's Akira's turn for a face colored red. He realized he basically described the girl in front of him. "O-oh uh no, I don't know."

"That's convincing." Makoto said sarcastically.

The two friends joked around some more until they finished their food. The two sat in the living room watching tv. The show they were watching wasn't really important to them they just liked to be able to hangout with each other. It was around 11:15 and the two were growing sleepy.

The two were sitting next to eachother and Makoto was starting to drift off into sleep. The girl leaned to her side forgetting her friend was their. Her head landed softly on his shoulder. The brown haired girl then realized what she was doing. She waited for Akira's reaction and he simply lay his down on hers. Makoto was freaking out. Dose Akira like her? Then a thought crossed her mind. 'I have been feeling weird about Akira since he got to Tokyo. Do I like Akira? No that's impossible. Is it?' Makoto decided to talk to Haru about it later but for now she was going to enjoy this moment and drifted to sleep.

I'm Akira's mind he was freaking out. Makoto had randomly fell asleep on his shoulder what dose he do. Akira dose the only thing he can think of and leans on Makoto and thinks. 'Wow I did not see that coming. I have been feeling weird about Makoto for a while. I think it was when I saw her at Shujin for the first time? Do I like her?' He is just glad morgana isn't here to make fun of him. Akira makes a note to ask Ann about this he thinks Ann would be better than Ryuji. Then The boy falls asleep.

**Authors notes: **

**OK SO BASICALLY I had planned this chapter very different. I had a completely different plan but I am glad how it turned out and the chapter I planned will be next and it fits better now. **


	9. Chapter9

When Makoto awoke she was confused about why she was sleeping in her living room. She recalled the events of the previous night with a blush on her face and then was immediately confused by the absence of her friend. 'Did he leave in the middle of the night? Did he just go to school?' Makoto soon got her answer when she walked into the kitchen to find Akira and Sae talking at the table and enjoying their breakfast.

"Oh there she is. Good morning." Akira said casually.

"You know, when I walked in to my apartment I was a little shocked to find my sister sleeping with some boy. I about killed him." Sae teased her sister. "You're lucky I found you with Akira and not some random person.

"What's that supposed to mean!" The red eyed girl said in a panic.

"I'm just saying, I knew you two would end up together at some point." Sae now had a smirk on her face.

"It's not like that." Both Akira and Makoto said in unison their faces covered in red.

"Oh sure...anyway you two need to get to school. I'll be back later to get some more stuff for my office." Sae grabbed her bag and left for work.

The two friends packed their bags for the day and left for school. When the duo when their separate ways they immediately texted their friends.

**Makoto: **Haru I need to talk to you at your earliest convenience.

**Akira:** Ann I need to talk to you after class.

School went by fast for the two friends. They were both nervous and eager to hear what their friends had to say.

At the end of the day Akira and Makoto net with their separate friends to discuss the previous night.

"Akira what is this about?" Ann asks.

"Ok... ever since I got to Shujin I have been feeling weird about Makoto." Akira winces like he is about to be attacked.

Ann has a face of discussed. "Why do I want to know."

"Why do you get mad when someone mentions her?" Akira looks offended.

"Because I'm pissed off at her Akira! I know she's your best friend and what ever but I hate her! She just stood by and watched as Shiho tried to kill her self! She knew about Kamoshida and did nothing!" Ann's face was red in anger.

"Oh...I don't know what to say. Ann I'm sorry about Shiho but it wasn't Makoto's fault. It was Kamoshida not her."

"She could have stopped him! And I don't know if you have noticed but she has been following us around Shibuya since Kamoshida's palace."

"She was what?" Akira looks very concerned and confused.

"Yeah she's always hiding behind that oversized book." Ann was sounding more and more mad.

Akira had no idea why she would do that unless...she knew about the phantom theives!? No that's impossible how could she have possibly known. But the thieves had bumped into her after infiltrations and she has noticed their injuries. So maybe she thinks something is going on but not exactly what.

"Ann there is no reason to hate Makoto. But I may have to ask her about this." Akira says trying to calm his friend down.

"No I hate that bitch!" Ann regrets her choice of words after that. Akira looked furious. Ann thinks he looks scary when he's mad. She thinks he's about to say something but he just walks away. "Akira come back. I'm sorry! Please." Akira just ignores her and leaves.

Meanwhile on the Shujin rooftop.

"You wanted to talk to me Makoto?" Haru asks her friend.

"Yes I just don't know how to explain it." Makoto answered.

"Is it about Akira?"

"How did you know?" Makoto asks looking flustered.

"I'm just that good." Haru responded triumphantly. "Any way what's wrong with Akira? Did you figure out what he was doing?"

"Not yet but I think Sakamoto and Takamaki are a part of it. Anyway nothing is wrong with Akira I think something is wrong with me." Makoto said looking shy.

"Ok what is it?"

"Well ever since Akira showed up in Shujin I have been feeling different whenever he is around." Makoto's face is about as read as her eyes at this point.

"Feel different how?" Haru looks concerned but she knows where this is going.

"Whenever he is around I feel really self conscious, and nervous, and I get this weird feeling in my stomach, and so many other things."

"Do you want my professional opinion?" Haru is enjoying teasing her friend.

"Of course I do." Makoto said looking confused.

"Makoto, you are in love with Akira." Haru sated bluntly.

"In love with him!?" Makoto said a little too loud. "Are you sure?"

Haru gives her Friend a smirk. "I am 100% sure. I have seen the way you look at him when you are together and the way you laugh when he makes a joke and especially the way you try to flirt with him."

"Oh my god." Makoto looks shocked.

"I can't believe it took you this long to realize it."

"Haru, thank you for this but I need to go think for a while." Makoto said almost in a daydream kind of state.

"Oh ok. Sure. I need to get going anyway." Haru grabbed her bag and left the rooftop.

Makoto was left to her thoughts. Left to think about her current situation. 'This is crazy right? But it dose make sense. Dose it? I guess I may kinda just a little like him. But he is my best friend and I don't want to ruin that.' The brown haired girl was going crazy trying to make sense of it all. Going back and forth about the situation.

A few days later...

The school was having an assembly to announce new events that will be taking place. The principal was up on the stage talking about fundraisers and more assemblies. "Oh and remember the the school dance the will be taking place in two weeks. If you are bringing a date you have to fill out a form and buy your tickets in the main office. You can also write an invitation and the school will deliver it to the receivers locker."

Haru jabbed Makoto on the arm to mess with her looking over at Akira. Makoto wasn't sure what she should do about her feelings but before she could think about it too much Kamoshida walks onto the stage and breaks down. He starts crying, telling the entire school about all the things he had done. All the girls he abused and all the volleyball members he beat. He kept going apologizing over and over until the principal dragged him off the stage and called the police. The assemblie suddenly stopped and everyone was shocked.

The students flooded out of the auditorium and into the schools main room all of them talking about Kamoshida and what he had said. The principals voice sounds out on the PA system over the students. "All students are here by released to go home for the day." The bell rings and everyone leaves. Akira checks his phone to see he got a message from Makoto.

**Makoto:**

school is cancelled but do you still want to have a study session?

**Akira: **yeah I will meet you in the library at normal time.

Akira, Morgana, Ryuji, and Ann are all celebrating as they walk to Shibuya. "Hell yeah! Let's go! We won!" Morgana and Ryuji are too busy celebrating to notice that Akira and Ann haven't spoken to each other for a while. Akira still hasn't fully forgiven Ann for the things she said about Makoto but he tries to not let it show.

The theives move on from their victory and spend some time at a cafe. They order some food and drinks and talk amongst themselves for a while before going to take down some Mementos requests.

Once the theives arrive in the distorted subway system they spotted a few shadows. The group immediately attacked the monsters. Joker started with a few jabs with his knife. It didn't do any damage? That's odd. Joker tries using his gun. The bullets bounced right off of the monsters.

'Why can't I do any damage?' Joker panicked. 'There is only one more thing I can try.' "Persona!" ... Nothing happened.

"What's wrong joker? Mona asks.

"Why can't you beat these guys? They are really weak." Skull says as he decimated one of the shadows.

"It looks like he can't summon his persona." Panther states as she blasts away another shadow.

"It looks like he can't use any of his powers." Mona adds.

"I'm ok I promi-" joker tries to say before getting smacked away by the last shadow and is left unconscious.

"Holy shit!" Yells Skull.

"We need to help him!" Says Panther.

"On it. You two grab Joker and get him out of here." Mona says as her finishes off the last shadow.

The Phantom theives hrab their leader and make their escape. They take the unconscious Akira and sneak him to Leblanc. It wasn't easy but they done how did it. They almost got away with it until Makoto walks in.

"Hey Akira you didn't show up to our study session so I thought I would check on yo-Oh my god! What happened?"

"Um well...you see...he uh...got into a fight?" Ryuji did his best to sound convincing.

"A fight? You guys met him get into a fight? With who? Why did this happen?"

"It was a uh...a thief, yeah a theif. They tried to take Ann's bag and Akira tried to get it back." Ryuji lied. "He got the bag back and when he was turned around the theif knocked him out and ran."

"Oh wow. I'm so sorry that happened." Makoto apologizes.

"It's ok we are just worried about him." Ryuji said.

"I wish you would have called though. I could have helped." Makoto offered.

"Look. We didn't call because we don't need your help." Ann said hatefully.

"Ann calm down." Morgana whispered.

"Ok I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I guess I'll just leave you guys alone but please tell Akira to call me when he wakes up."

"Sure thing ms.prez." Ryuji promised.

With that being said Makoto left the attic and left the cafe. A few hours had passed and the thieves waited for Akira to wake up. Ann had to leave because of a photo shoot leaving Ryuji and Morgana. The two spoke for a while before Ryuji had to leave. Morgana thought about getting Sojiro to look and see if Akira was ok but he thought it would be best not to.

The next day.

Akira woke up confused the last thing he remembered is being in Mementos. He then remembered what had knocked him out. 'That was weird. Why didn't my persona work?'

"Oh good your awake." Morgana said excitedly. "Hurry we need to go to school."

"Yeah I guess. Do you know why my persona wouldn't work?" Asks Akira.

"I don't know we will have to find out later." The cat comments.

Akira finishes another normal day at school and agreed to hangout with Makoto and Haru. He was still concerned that she was investigating him but she is his best friend he didn't care. The three meet up and head to their lockers.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Akira asks the two girls.

"I was thinking we could go try the new cafe that opened recently." Responds Haru.

"That sounds like a good idea." Makoto comments.

"Ok I just need to get a few things from my locker and we can go." Akira says as he undoes the lock to his locker and when he dose a mountain of heart shaped cards fly out and spill on the floor. "What the hell!"

"Oh my god." Makoto whispers do no one could hear. Her face is bright red and she feels a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"What are all of these?" Akira asks trying to pick up all the cards.

"They are invitations to the school dance next week." Haru responds cheerfully. She is very excited to see all the letters to Akira.

"For real!?" Akira says sounding like his blonde friend. "I thought everyone here hated me."

"Apparently not." Makoto says sounding a little more then mad.

"What am I supposed to do?" The glasses waring boy asks.

"I guess you can take the girl of your choice to the dance and find yourself a girlfriend." Haru knows Makoto likes Akira but she is enjoying the two having a breakdown.

"I guess I should take these to Leblanc with me." Akira says looking beyond dumbfounded. Akira stuffs the invitations into his bag crushing Morgana a little and proceeds to walk out of the school and to the cafe.

**Authors notes: I did get to the part I planned in this chapter but it definitely took a while. It's because of the way I write. I have a basic plan of what I want to happen in then chapter and then I fill in the blanks sometimes leading to a completely different story. **


	10. Chapter10

At the cafe Akira, Makoto, and Haru all sat down at a table. It was a quiet and calm cafe with few people dining there. The groups drinks are delivered and they start their discussion.

"So Akira, what are you gonna do with all those invitations?" Haru ask. Makoto gives her a look and looks down trying to hide her sad look.

"I don't know. I never would have thought people would want to go to a dance with a criminal." Akira responds.

"Oh yeah. Girls love that mysterious bad boy character!" Haru answers exitedly.

"I'm gonna take a guess you like romance stories." Akira teased.

"Maybe but that's not the point." The brown haired girl said in a laugh. "The point is, is that you need to talk to these girls and either tell them yes or no to their invite. Hopefully you only say yes to one."

"You're right but who? I don't know these girls." The glasses waring boy responded.

"Oh! I could help you pick one!" Haru jumped up in exitment.

"Ok, if you're that into it. What about you Makoto? Do you want to help me pick a girl?" Akira had a massed up feeling in his chest. He thought to himself. 'Maybe I should ask Makoto to go with me. But she wouldn't want to go as a date.'

"Sure...I would love too..." Makoto responds. Akira thinks he hears her try to hold back tears.

"Hey Makoto, is everything ok? You seem to be upset."

"Oh uh...everything is fine...yeah I'm ok." Makoto says failing at holding her tears back.

"Makoto, lets go walk around for a little bit shall we?" Haru asks distracting Akira.

"Yeah...lets go." Makoto says through tears as she runs from the table.

The two girls leave Akira at the table and he has no idea what is going on. 'Was Makoto crying? Why was she crying? It happened when I brought up the dance and the invites. Dose that mean she wants to go with me? As a date!? That would be kinda nice. WAIT! Why did I think that. I'll ask when she gets back.'

"Makoto are you ok? I'm so sorry I brought up the invites. I was just excited." Haru apologizes.

"It's ok Haru. I already know he won't want me to go with him. It's just hard knowing he will choose a girl who talked bad about him and will never see the real Akira Because of his record. They just want to say 'I'm so hot I tamed the criminal boy.' I know that I know nothing about being a girlfriend and I know that I never felt like this about someone but when he smiles all the bad goes away. When he says something witty o cocky he has that smirk that makes me feel like I'm on air." Makoto feels better after telling her friend how she feels but she still doesn't know what to do about her feelings.

"oh my. Makoto I think you know what this means." Haru said holding back her exitment.

"I love Akira." Makoto said smiling.

"You actually said it! You finally realized your true feelings!" Haru is extatic. "You need to tell him the dance is in a few days."

"I want to tell him but I don't know how." Makoto said in a blush.

"You need to ask him in a way he can't refuse." Haru is jumping up and down from exitment. "Oh! I know! You get him to go to the dance with you and then you tell him there."

"That might actually work. I mean, we'll already be in a place of romance and we will already be dressed in nice clothes. Let's do it!" Makoto says sounding confident.

"Alright. Clean up those tears we are asking Akira to the dance." Haru says.

Makoto wipes her tears and walks back into the cafe. Akira stands up as soon as he sees her. "Makoto what's wrong? Why were you crying?"

"It's nothing now. Haru helped me fix it." Makoto said beaming at her crush. She was genuinely happy he would show this level of concern.

"Why couldn't I have helped you." Akira said in a fake complaint.

"It was a girl thing." Haru said with a wink to Makoto.

"Oh say no more." Akira said with his hands up.

Akira continued to sort through all the invites when one caught his eye. It was a regular envelope with a heart sticker holding the envelope closed. While all the other invites were the heart shaped cards the school sends out. This one was hand written. Akira flips over the card and sees Makoto's name.

"Makoto you sent me an invite to the dance?" Akira looked shocked.

Makoto's face turns bright red and she yanks the card from Akira before he can open it. "ITS NOTHING!" (Inside is a full blown confession Makoto wrote to Akira. But due to Makoto being very conflicted about the subject until now the note was very unclear and off topic.)

"It is something Makoto!" Akira counters.

"I just thought it would be fun to go because we haven't hung out in a while." Makoto says without thinking. "Damn it!" She whispers.

"Yeah I guess we haven't. I'm really sorry about that, Kawakami has been keeping me busy. That and Ann and Ryuji keep taking me around Tokyo. Akira half lies and he hates that he has too. "I would like to go with you."

"Yeah.. I understand why you wouldn't want to g- wait?! You said you want to go?!" Makoto asked.

Yeah why wouldn't I want to go?" Akira asked back.

"Well I don't know. It's not like a date or anything." Makoto said without thinking again. 'DAMN IT why do I keep ruining it!?' The girl thought. Haru just puts a hand on her face.

"Oh I figured on that part." Akira joked.

The three finished their food and parted ways. Morgana pops out of Akiras bag and says "you need a suit now, ya know?"

"I know I'll get it taken care of. Should I ask if Ann and Ryuji want to go?"

"Lady Ann in a sexy dress?" Maorgan says in a fantasy.

"Hey cat boy, you're drooling on me." Akira says snapping the cat out of his fantasy.

"I'm not a cat!" Morgan says.

The next day.

"Hey Akira?" A timid Ann asks.

"Hey what's up?" Akira responds.

"Ok look, I have been feeling really bad about saying all those things about Makoto. I should have never said it and I'm sorry. I hope you forgive me." Ann says in a bow.

"Oh. I forgive you. I know it's a sensitive subject for you. I just hope you can forgive Makoto."the boy says in a happy tone.

"Yeah. So are we cool now?" Ann asks.

"Yeah we are cool." Says Akira. The two friends fist bump.

The day before the dance.

Akira walks up to Ann and Ryuji. "Are you guys going to the dance tomorrow?"

"Hell no dude. Dances are boring and lame." Ryuji answers.

"He's just mad because he doesn't have a date." Ann teases. "But I don't plan to go either. We planned on training in Mementos."

"That sounds like a good idea. I would join you but me and Makoto are going to the dance." Akira says.

"Wait are you guys dating?" The blondes ask.

"What!? No!" Akira says.

Ryuji shrugs. "Just askin. Anyway we are gonna train in Mementos do you want to go with us Morgana?"

"That's better than going on Akira's date." The cat jokes.

"Alright it's settled. Me, Ryuji, and Morgana are going to Mementos." Ann cheers.

The day of the dance the Phantom Theives dived into Memetos. Their leader went to enjoy his "not date." He barrowed a suit from Sojiro and headed to Makoto's apartment. He arrived at the door and knocked saying.

"Makoto are you ready?"

Sae answers the door saying. "Ooooh, Akira is dressed fancy."

"Ha, is Makoto ready." Akira asked shyly.

"I'll get her now." Sae says as she leads Akira into the living room.

Akira heard foot steps coming from the hall and he turned to see Makoto in a long blue dress. Akira's jaw dropped when he saw her. His chest filled with butterflies as she walked up to him.

"Hey." Makoto said examining the boy in his suit.

"Hey." He responded back with a Smirk.

At sight of that smirk Makoto felt the butterflies rush to her chest. Her face was covered in a deep red. 'Damn that smirk.' Makoto thought. "Shall we be going?"

"Yup. I have a great day for you planned." Akira responded.

"Really?" Makoto asked suprised.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Akira teased.

The two left the apartment and headed to a restaurant in Shibuya. Akira picked a fancy restaurant for the day. It was covered in marble pillars and art. The waiters were is suits and carried silver trays. One waiter guided the friends to their table and they placed their orders.

"Akira! I told you to not do anything too fancy!"

"I have to make this day special for you." Akira replies calmly.

"Damn you, you adorable dork." Makoto whispered.

"What was that?" Akira asked.

"Nothing!" The girl said probably a little to loud.

Throughout the meal Makoto had been trying to work up the courage to tell Akira how she feels. But before she knew it the bill was here and Akira was getting ready to leave. "Wait...where are you going?"

"Uh to the school?" Akira asked confused. "That is where the dance is."

"Oh yeah. I knew that." Makoto answered.

At the school there were couples and friends all talking amongst each other. Some couples were a little closer than Makoto would advise at school but she will let that slide for now. Akira and Makoto walked around the school ground and taking part in the various events going on. About an hour later the dancing part of the dance started and Akira took to the dance floor using a little of his Joker charm to take the floor. Makoto is a little nervous at first but Joker soon grabs her hand and pulls her on the floor.

"You are a surprisingly good dancer Akira." The timid girl says.

"Really? I didn't noticed." Akira joked.

The two were enjoying themselves. Makoto was feeling more confident. She was almost ready to tell Akira how she feels. The one thing that would make it perfect was a slow dance. Imagining Akira holding her close as they sway from side to side with his head resting on hers made Makoto feel lighter then air. The current song ended and the slow dance song was about to start. The music started nice and slow. The lights dimmed and everyone grabbed their partner.

"So shall we dance." Makoto asked.

"That sounds great" Akira said.

The two embrace with Akira wrapping his arms around Makoto's waist and Makoto warping her arms around Akira's neck. The two start their dance. They are nervous at first but soon Makoto finds that Akira has pulled her closer he lowers his forehead on her head. Makoto is in a bright red flush. Makoto decides it's now or never and starts to tell Akira.

"Hey...Akira, there is something I want to talk to you about." Makoto starts to say.

"What is it." Akira responds not breaking their embrace.

"Well you see...recently...um well...recently I have been feeling different about..." but before the girl can confess her feelings Morgana runs through the door with a loud meow.

"AKIRA! HELP!" The cat yelled.

"Is that your cat?" Makoto asked.

Akira breaks the embrace and means down towards the cat. "What happened?" Akira asked panicking.

"Help!...Ann...Ryuji...Reaper!" The cat said out of breath.

"Akira? What's going on?" Makoto asked looking concerned.

"I gotta go! I'm so sorry but I gotta go now!" Akira sprints off with Morgana close behind.

"Akira! Come back!" Makoto yelled running after the boy.

Akira sprints to the subway system in Shibya with Makoto close behind. The boy hastily activated the Metanav and pressed the go button. Everything for Makoto goes blurry and she passes out. When she wakes up she has no idea where she is. It's dark and red but a subway? The girls confusion increases when she hear the sounds of blades and explosions going off.

'What is that noise?' Makoto thought. 'I know I probably shouldn't but if Akira is down there I need to help him.' With that Makoto makes a dash towards the lower floors.

The halls were dark and empty there was no sign of life. When Makoto finds the source of the sounds. When she rounds the corner she sees four small figures fighting a monsterous ghost like figure. He had two long guns in his hands. And the monster seemed to be winning the battle. Makoto hid her head around the corner only to sneak another peak. The smaller figures looked familiar. She decided to take a closer look.

Makoto sneaked around the walls of the room trying not to be seen but her blue dress made it very easy to spot. But everyone was to focused of the fight to notice. The closer she got the more the figures seemed to be familiar. She thought she knew them but before she could figure out who they were the monster noticed her. The sound of chains turning as he points a gun at her.

Joker notices and yells. "Get back!"

The reaper fires his gun.

"ARSENE!"

Makoto closed her eyes. She feels herself get tackled to the ground. She hears the sound of metal clash together. When she opens her eyes she sees a boy about her age in a black coat and red gloves. The monster was was being held back by a red monster with black wings and a top hat.

"Joker! Your persona is back!" The team cheered. "Why did it come back now?"

'Why is he trying to hide his face. Wait!' Makoto wondered. "Akira!?" Makoto said.

"Ssshhhh!" The theif responded.

"What's going on?" The girl asked sacred.

"Damn it!" The red monster disappeared and a mask appears on Jokers face. Joker is furious that the reaper would target Makoto. "Persona!"

Joker tried to summon Arsene but he didn't appear instead was a bigger darker monster with 6 black wings and gold horns. This persona was no joke. It shot the reaper once and the monster disappeared and Joker passed out from exhaustion.

When Akira wakes up in his room in Leblanc. "Where am I?"

"You killed the reaper with a crazy persona I've never seen before. I guess it was too powerful for you to handle because you passed out. But the good news is your persona is back." Morgana said.

"Why is the cat talking!?" A familiar voice asked.

Akira gets up and sees Makoto, Ann, and Ryuji all sitting around his room. "Well um...I don't really know how to answer that."

"Ok then answer this. What the hell was that Akira? There were monsters and you were all dressed up as theives and it was a crazy almost other worldly place." Makoto said freaking out.

"I guess we have some explaining to do." Ryuji says. "But right now we need to figure out why his persona disappeared and reappeared."

"I think it was caused when he had his fight with Ann. Personas are powered by the heart and when he had his fight his heart was at his weakest. And when he say Makoto in danger he realized there was something more important to him." Morgana explains.

"Then why didn't my persona disappear." Ann asked.

"Probably because you were insulting the one person he cared about most." Morgana says.

"Seriously! Why is the cat talking?" Makoto interrupts.

Akira gets up and explains everything to Makoto.

**Authors notes: TEN CHAPTERS. That's a lot of writing so I had to go out with a bang for this one. I hope you guys are still enjoying this story. **


	11. Chapter11

"You are the Phantom theives?!" Makoto asked in shock.

"Yes." Akira said hesitantly.

"Everything makes so much more sense! You fighting kamoshida, the injuries you would randomly get, the fact that you would sneak off at random times. Wow. Well you beat Kamoshida so at least you're done." The girl said sounding confident.

"About that...actually we have already been looking at our next target." Akira said half expecting Makoto to punch him.

"What!? Why are you going to risk your life in this meta-whatever when you are already on probation?" Makoto looked more worried than mad.

"It's just something we have to do." Morgana joined in.

"You being able to talk dose not help!" The girl said. "Look Akira, I don't think you should continue to do this."

Akira looked surprised. "Why not."

"Because you are going to get hurt or be put back in jail or get killed and I don't want that to happen." Makoto was starting to get more and more worried.

"I know you're worried but we can handle this." Akira said trying to calm his friend down.

"What if you can't? What if some super bad guy finds out who you are and then calls the police? You'll be taken away again...and I can't go through that a second time." Makoto said growing silent.

"Makoto, I'm sorry but I have to do this." Akira gave his friend a serious look.

"Ok...but you're gonna have to do it without me." Makoto said through tears.

"What do you mean?" Akira asked confused.

"I mean I can't see you. I'll just end up crying and scared." The girl said running out of the attic and out of the cafe. "I feel like my heart is in a cage!" The girl said more to herself then anyone.

"Makoto, wait-!" Akira yelled after her.

"She's gone Akira." Ann said sadly. "I'm so sorry."

"Yeah man, that was rough." Ryuji said while patting his friend on the back.

"More importantly what was that part about her heart being in a cage?" Morgana questioned.

"What are you thinking?" Akira asked.

"Nothing, just confused." The cat responded giving Akira a strange look.

"Well me and Ann gotta go. I hope you can fix things with Makoto. See ya." Ryuji said as he and Ann left the room.

"Ok now what are you really thinking." Akira asked the cat.

"Ok, here me out. What if...Makoto had a palace!" The cat said in a smug tone.

"What!? Why would she have a palace?" The boy asked.

"She's been acting weird lately right? It wouldn't hurt to check." Morgana said.

"I guess." Akira said opening the Metanav. "Makoto Niijima." He spoke into his phone.

"Target found." The phone said back.

"Really!?" Akira said shocked.

"I knew it!" Morgana cheered. "Now what are her key words?"

"Let's try 'cage'" Akira said.

"Match found." The phone said.

"Ok two out of the three but what is the last one?" The cat asked.

"I don't know but it's late. Let's go to bed for now." Akira said closing his eyes.

The next day.

Akira awoke on this Sunday morning feeling tired and sad at the last nights events. He decided to measage Makoto to try and talk to her.

**Akira: **Makoto are you ok?

**Makoto: **...

the girl started to type but stoped.

**Akira: **Look, I'm sorry about last night just please talk to me.

...

...

"The chat has been deleted." Akira's phone said before closing the messaging app.

"I deserved that right?" Akira asked Morgana.

"I don't know." Morgana said.

"Great...lets find the last keyword." Akira said sounding determined.

Akira proceeded to go to all the places the he thought would be Makoto's palace. He checked her and Sae's apartment, the cafe they visit, the school, and so much more.

"What is the palace? We searched everywhere!" Morgana complained.

"I don't know." Akira responds.

"Hhhmmm where else does she hangout?" Morgana asked.

"I don't know...lets go home for the day." Akira said grabbing the bag with the cat inside.

"Ok but keep the Metanav open in case we find anything." The cat meowed.

The duo walked back to the subway speaking the names of the various places they passed into the nav. Once on the train they brainstormed some more ideas. It was late and Sojiro had already left the cafe for the night. Akira walked into the cafe to here the phone ringing. Akira picked up the phone and started the call.

"Hello?" Akira answered.

"Hey kid, it's me." Sojiro's voice said through the phone. "I forgot to lock the door at Leblanc so I was calling to ask you to do it."

"Match found." Akira's phone said.

"What was that?" Sojiro asked.

"Nothing. I'll lock up don't worry about a thing." Akira said hanging up the phone.

"Did it say match found?" Morgana asked.

"Yeah. It happened when Sojiro said Leblanc. I guess that was the last keyword. But why Leblanc?" Akira wondered.

"I don't know. But the only way to find out. Let's go and have a look." The cat said sounding eager.

"Ok let's go." Akira activating the nav.

"Beginning navigation."

The cafe morphed around Akira and Morgana, blinding their vision with red and black swirls. The walls became cold and made out of stone. Iron bars shot up from the ground. Search lights illuminated the ground. A giant tower formed of the middle of the distorted building. When Joker and Mona completed their navigation they saw a a huge prison.

"What the hell?" Joker asks. "Why? What would cause this?"

"I have never seen so much distortion." Morgana says in awe.

"I think we need to get the others." Joker says.

"I think you're right. Let's go." Morgana says running to the exit.

In the real world.

Akira text the other Phantom theives to meet up in their usual place. Once every one was assembled he explained their situation. "Ok guys, I think Maderame is gonna have to wait."

"What? Why?" Ryuji asks.

"We have a worse palace to attend to." Morgana said.

"Who is it?" Ann asked sounding worried.

"It's Makoto..." Akira sounded scared. "It's way worse then Kamoshida. It's scary."

"For real!?" Ryuji blurts out.

"Yeah it's a huge maximum security prison." Akira explains.

"Wow...that's crazy! Why would she have a palace worse than Kamoshida? Why would she have a palace at all?" Ryuji asked.

"That's why we need to find out." Morgana says.

"So business as always." Ann remarked.

"Now we are all in agreement let's go." Akira said.

In Makoto's palace.

"Holy shi-" Skull started to speak.

"Ryuji!" Panther cut him off.

"Code names!" Mona hissed.

"Anyway lets get to work." Joker says.

The theives sneak through the gates avoiding the shadows and search lights that are placed around the facility. In the front room they find a map of the main prison but one part is missing? Why was the middle of the map torn out? Hopefully they can find a different and complete map. The group arrived to the hall where all the inmates are kept. But all the cells are empty? And four of the cells look like they were destroyed.

The team travels a little further down the hall and the floor exploded in front of them. When the smoke cleared Joker, Mona, Skull, and panther see themselves starring back at them. But something about these other people isn't right. Their eyes are glowing gold. The Phantom theives get into battle stances. Ready to fight.


	12. Chapter12

"Joker, who the hell are these guys." Skull asks.

"If I had to guess. I'd say that's how Makoto sees us as the Phantom theives." Joker responds.

"You are partly right." The fake Joker interrupts. "You see, Makoto wasn't sure if we were the Phantom theives or not so she was able to confine us in these cells. But once she confirmed her suspicions we gained enough power to escape and TAKE OVER!!!"

"Joker! Calm down." The fake Morgana shouts.

"Where is Makoto!?" Joker yells.

"Where do you think genius? You have a map." Says the fake Panther in a sarcastic tone.

Joker looks down at the map of the prison and one particular detail catches his eye. "You tore out the price of map where Makoto and her treasure is didn't you!?"

"We could have but we could have also not. Who am I to take the thrill of finding out yourself from you." The fake Joker gives the Phantom Thieves an evil smirk.

"Give us the missing part of the map!" Mona yells.

"Fine if you want it so bad you're gonna have to fight me!" The fake Mona yells back. "I'll take care of these idiots. You go and make sure the prisoner is locked up to the point of no escape."

"Alright team lets go." The fake Joker commands.

The fake Phantom Thieves jumped back into the shadows and made their escape. The real Phantom Thieves get ready for their fight with Mona's double. The evil Mona starts to glow with a green energy as he prepares his first attack.

The evil cat launches a ball of corrupt energy at the Thieves. The ball speeds towards the group. The Phantom Theives dodge the attack and the ball explodes on the wall behind them.

"Holy shit!" Skull screamed.

"We have to take him down" Joker commands.

The Phantom theives surrounded the imposter cat and blasted him with everything they had their attacks merging into a beam of light that envelopes that cat disintegrating the impostor from this world. In the remains of the evil cat was a scrap of paper that was the rest of the map. The team can now relax a little before they start heading towards the rest of the impostor thieves. They found a safe room near by from where their fight took place.

"What was that about?" Panther asks.

"I don't know. That fake Morgana was able to uses some weird energy to wreak the place." Joker responds.

"It's probably because of Makoto's cognitions of us as the Phantom theives." Mona says. "The fake Joker said that she had the power to hold them in their cells when she wasn't sure about us being the Phantom theives. But now that she has confirmed it she was weakened."

"And the imposters locked her away." Skull says.

"Yeah she's here in the central tower." Joker says pointing to the repaired map. He has a look of fear and sadness beneath his mask.

Panther can read this very easily. "It will be ok we will save her." She says while putting a reassuring hand on Jokers shoulder.

"Yeah...lets go!" Joker says with his smirk

**Holy shit it has been a while this chapter is short but I will be able to work on this more in the future so yeah**


End file.
